


Uncovering Shadows

by alyssamalik



Series: Uncovering Shadows Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the captain of his secondary school’s football team and he’s one of the most popular students in his year. But what Liam can’t shake, is the nagging feeling that there is someone watching him, but he’s definitely just paranoid right?</p>
<p>Zayn is the type of boy that no one notices, but when he gets the opportunity to change his young life, will he take it? Or will he fuck it up?</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovering Shadows

“Hey Liam! You were spectacular in last night’s game!” A perky brunette congratulated him as he passed her on his way into the school building.

“Thank you love, I’m glad you enjoyed it!” Liam called back over his shoulder.

This was Liam’s life now. He was always playing football and ever since he tried out for his school’s team in his first year of secondary; he was destined to earn a spot. The senior captains would have been the dumbest people in England if they didn’t allow the boy on the team. They could easily tell that the young lad was a prodigy on the football field, and what they could see was that Liam was going to go far in life with those skills. After many practices in his first year, he really made a tremendous change for the entire team and three years later he was leading his team to victory; gaining national attention when the team won enough points to get into championship games.

But even with all the attention for his tremendous athleticism, Liam was still in school and his parents made sure to remind him every single chance they got. “Your education comes first,” is how they would always start, and they would usually end it with, “If you don’t keep your grades up, you can kiss football goodbye for a while.” But Liam never had to worry about anything like that because he made the school honor roll every year.

Liam basically had it all. He was a football star, got high marks on all his report cards, overwhelmingly popular and he had a bright future ahead of him. But there was this one little thought that always seemed to be swimming in the back of his brain. This thought was always forcing Liam to involuntarily look over his shoulder wherever he went; whether it was in the school hallways, on the field while he was at football practice, or even when he was alone in his own home. _I feel like someone is always watching me._

And lately, this urge has been getting stronger and stronger; like he can literally feel a set of eyes roaming over his entire body and he is honestly starting to feel very exposed. Liam used to think that he was just being paranoid but now he’s not so sure. The feeling has been getting unbearable over these last few weeks, and with the championships coming up, Liam has no time to be dealing with his deluded mind.

Liam was standing at his locker; throwing in books that he brought home the day before and taking out the notebooks that he needed for his morning classes when he felt two hands grab each side of his waist. Liam involuntarily flinched, dropping his bag which in turn had all of his belongings scattering every which way at his feet.

“Woah Li,” and that was the voice of his best friend and teammate Louis Tomlinson, “If I knew you’d freak out like that I would have scared you like months ago!” _Of course Louis would be making fun of me before I even got to see his stunning face this morning._

“Oh thanks Lou, that was really nice of you,” Liam mumbled as he dropped to his knees to pick up his books. Liam was trying really hard not to think of any sexual innuendos about being on his knees in front of Louis, but in reality, he couldn’t stop it. Liam knew he was gay and he also knew that Louis was gay but with Liam being the amazing friend that he is, he will most definitely not stoop to the friends with benefits level with Louis… no matter how beautiful the blue eyed boy is.

“Oh c’mon Li, you know I only do these things to you out of love. It wouldn’t be the same with anyone else,” and Liam couldn’t help to smile like an idiot at that as he stood up to face the slightly shorter boy. “Awe Leeyuuum! You’re so cute! Like a little puppy,” Louis cooed. And Liam wasn’t quick enough to get out of Louis sneaky embrace.

“Oh come off it Lou,” Liam snorted as he turned back around in the embrace. He closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder before turning back to face the tan skinned, blue eyed lad.

“So Li,” Louis began as both boys made their way to the first class of the day, “How about we go to a party Saturday night. Niall’s parents are gonna be out of town and you know how much alcohol is gonna be there because it’s a Niall party. And before you try to say no you promised me you’d go to the next party I invited you to, and this right here is it my friend.”

Liam thought about the last time he turned down an invitation for a party, which he remembers as last week, and then he thought why not? “Sure Lou, but only because I promised you and I don’t go back on my promises.”

“Babe, I would’ve made you go to this party even if you didn’t promise me.” And with that said Louis was on his way to his Maths class while Liam went to English.

***

Throughout the rest of the morning, Liam could still feel eyes on him. But it wasn’t until he was sitting in the cafeteria with Louis and Niall for lunch that he realized what was going on. Louis was sitting across from him and Niall was on Louis’ left.

“Ay Li, mate, what’s been goin’ on with ya today?” Niall’s Irish accent shining through with every word he spoke.

“Yeah Li, I see it too. You haven’t been yourself and honestly, you’ve been more on the jumpy side lately,” Louis added slowly.

Liam looked into the blue eyes of both of his concerned friends and even though he never planned on telling his friends what was going on in that head of his, he considered that it would be better to hear some of his friend’s thoughts on the subject.

“Well lately, I’ve been feeling very weird. Well not like weird as in something’s wrong with me but weird as in I feel like someone is watching me… like all the time…” and Liam’s voice eventually tapered off towards the end. He was expecting both boys to start laughing at him like they always did when he was trying to be serious, but he was surprised when they weren’t.

“Well Li,” Louis waited for Liam to look up at him before he continued, “you should feel that way because there is someone watching you.”

_And what the hell? That’s not mysterious or anything Louis. Care to explain yourself?_ Louis took Liam’s furrowed eyebrows and Niall’s confused look as a sign to continue.

“Liam, you have a stalker and at the moment he is sitting behind you at the other end of the cafeteria. NO DON’T YOU DARE LOOK.” Louis exclaimed as he reached across the table to keep Liam from turning around.

“Ok fine Lou, but who is it?” Liam spoke with a sigh of relief. He was finally going to figure out who was always watching him and now he can stop living in fear of the unknown.

“Liam. You didn’t hear it from me, but your stalker’s name is Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

Zayn Malik, the same Zayn Malik who moved into town at the beginning of the year. Zayn Malik who happens to be in practically all of his classes. Wow, honestly how the hell did Liam not notice this before? How did the new kid escape his mind for all this time?

***

“Why don’t you grow a pair and go talk to him Zayn? You are literally 10 seconds away from reaching into your jeans and tugging one off at the sight of him.”

“Oh shut the fuck up Harold, I have no time for your bullshit,” Zayn snapped back, unlocking his gaze on the back of Liam’s head to turn and face Harry’s cheeky smirk.

“Alright alright, but I still think it’s time for you to talk to him. This obsession is becoming extremely unhealthy,” Harry snickered lowly.

“Harry, I honestly could never talk to him. I mean really, just look at him, he is beyond perfect,” Zayn complained as Harry looked around his head to glance at the object of his best mate’s desires. “And anyway how is someone who is beyond perfect going to ever look twice at someone like me?”

“Well, Zee, we are about to find out because it looks like pretty boy and his crew are on their way over.”

“OH FUCK FUCK FUCKING SHIT FUCK,” Zayn cried as he took a brief glance behind himself to sure enough see Liam Payne and his mates walking towards them; his face quickly draining of all color. “HARRY WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO, I CAN’T BE HERE, UM SHIT, JUST KILL ME NOW PLEASE!”

“Zayn control yourself they’re almost- Hello,” Harry’s calm voice turning chipper in half a second.

“Hi there, you’re Harry right?” Harry gave a curt nod, his wild curls bouncing with each movement. “Well I’m Louis and these are my mates Niall and Liam,” Louis stated, pointing to both boys as he called their names.

“Oh we know who you are,” Harry quipped with a bold smirk, “This is my mate Zayn,” and he gestured to Zayn. _Ok play it cool Zayn you can do it you got this._ In response Zayn gave his own head nod that he prayed to whatever God would come off as cool and not the least bit stupid.

“Well Harry and Zayn, how about you both bring your gorgeous selves to a party Niall is throwing on Saturday night,” Louis coaxed, staring Harry down with piercing blue eyes.

Harry stared right back up at Louis, “I don’t see why Zayn and I can’t just swing by for a bit.” And with that Harry stood up, getting into Louis’ face (even though his lengthy body and broad shoulders tower over Louis’ smaller frame), reached down into the pocket of Louis’ blue jeans for his phone and added in his own number. “Just text me the address and maybe we’ll come by,” Harry added before turning to face Zayn.

With one simple nod of his head, Zayn was up and by Harry’s side, and both boys sauntered off. Zayn leaving with a feeling of relief and thinking how the fuck can Harry be so damn seductive all the time.

Liam, Louis, and Niall watched them both until they were out of sight. Louis; ready to pounce on the tall, curly haired, green eyed minx. Liam; wanting to get to the bottom of his whole Zayn dilemma. And Niall, watching both of his friends and only thinking this is gonna be one of the most interesting parties he will ever have.

***

After the first encounter in the cafeteria that day, the rest of the week went by in a blur for Zayn. He basically spent all of his time doing exactly the same things he did before he was introduced to Liam.

And that was watching Liam.

It was now late Saturday afternoon only two hours before the party and he was freaking the fuck out. Louis had finally texted Harry with the details of the party that morning, a few hours before Harry had stumbled into his home. Zayn now had to deal with the task of finding an appropriate outfit to wear to said party.

“Harry we are not going to that fucking party,” Zayn conceded as he flopped down face first onto his bed.

“Zayn, just because you don’t know what to wear to the party, doesn’t mean we aren’t going,” Harry snorted back, “don’t worry, I’ll find you something that’ll make Liam cum in his pants when he sees you.”

There was a muffled moan in response as Harry pulled out a few items from Zayn’s wardrobe. When he thought he found the perfect outfit he turned to the boy trying to suffocate in his own sheets. “Here Zee, put this on. Don’t worry, you can thank me later,” Harry bragged with his signature smirk.

Zayn let out another grumble before complying. He quickly shrugged on Harry’s outfit choice and checked himself out in the mirror. Zayn was clad in a low cut white t-shirt which exposed the sharp jut of his collarbones, over that was a thin navy blue jumper and on top of that was a blue jean jacket. With this, Zayn was wearing deep blue jeans that sat low on his hips over black briefs, and to top off the look, he was wearing his white Nike trainers. Zayn had to admit he looked pretty fucking hot.

“Well aren’t you a stunna,” Harry chuckled as he stood behind Zayn in the mirror, “Now fix that pretty hair of yours into a quiff so we can go!” Harry pushed Zayn towards the bathroom so he could do as he’s told.

A half hour later, Zayn was ready to go. His mouth was clean with a minty fresh taste, his body smelled of Gucci Guilty, and his hair was shaped to perfection. To anyone who didn’t know him, Zayn looked like a God. But to himself he just looked slightly better than average.

Zayn walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to grab his phone and of course Harry Styles. He was dressed in a grayish button up dress shirt that was tucked out of his burgundy skinny jeans. The three top buttons were open, revealing a thin white low-cut undershirt, his tattoos of swallows and his two signature necklaces that were sitting against his prominent collarbones. His hair still a curled mess, but not as wild and unruly as usual.

“It’s about goddamn time you’ve finished. Now let’s go, move your arse!”

***

The party was already in full swing when Liam felt the pressure again. He felt the pressure of eyes digging into his back. Looking into Louis’ eyes that were looking past him, he already knew that Zayn and Harry had finally arrived.

“It’s show time,” Louis exclaimed over the thump of the bass in whatever dub step remix was flooding through the house.

Louis and Liam made their way through drunken dancing bodies in the dimly lit house until they were standing at the front door with Harry and Zayn.

“Heeeeey, glad you both could make it!” Louis slurred with a drink in his hand, “The drinks are in the kitchen over there,” he yelled over the music, “Sooo make yourself at home and try not to fuck shit up.” Liam couldn’t help to think that Louis was a pretty coherent drunk when he wanted to be.

“Cool, Zayn and I will go get some and we can’t promise that we won’t fuck shit up,” Harry laughed over his shoulder as he pulled Zayn toward the kitchen.

Niall’s kitchen was littered with vodka shots and beer and tequila, but Harry decided to take an entire bottle of vodka to share with Zayn. Both of them knocking back the drink in turns until the whole bottle was empty and they were both buzzing with restless energy.

When Harry is drunk he turns into a horny sex kitten, but then again the green eyed lad was always capable of getting into someone else’s pants but he is much naughtier when drunk. For Zayn, his drunken state allows him to let loose, he’s never afraid of anything or anyone and if he does something stupid, then well, he gets to blame it on the alcohol.

Out in the main room, the music changed to a slow raunchy thumping beat that both boys could feel pulsing deep in their cores. It only took one look at Harry to know what that smirk meant. In a flash both boys were in the middle of the main room, Harry now grinding behind Zayn to the beat of the bass.

Zayn complied immediately, grinding his arse harder into the cock swelling against him, throwing his head back onto the broad shoulder supporting him, his eyes slipping shut.

“No Zayn don’t close your eyes, look whose watching us,” Harry whispered lowly in his ear.

Zayn immediately opened his eyes and looked forward, smirking like Harry probably was when he saw that not only was Louis watching them dance, but so was Liam. Zayn licked his lips before letting his head fall slightly back again, still looking right into Liam’s brown eyes when he let out a pant at the press of a semi-hard cock against him.

***

Across the room, Liam and Louis were both watching with hungry eyes as Zayn ground down on Harry; both restraining themselves before they did something they would regret.

“Lou,” Liam breathed out right over the blasting music.

“Yeah Li,” Louis answered back slowly.

“I think it’s time for us to cut in.” And before Louis could respond, Zayn shot a kiss at Liam while Louis received a wink from Harry.

Liam’s jaw dropped while Louis moved forward; then Liam fell in step behind Louis as they both made their way across the room.

“Zayn it looks like it’s time to split up,” Harry spoke into Zayn’s ear before they both pulled apart.

Zayn turned around to tell Harry that he needed to grab another drink before he walked off. But little did he know that there was someone following him.

Harry moved forward as Louis and Liam approached him, Liam easily moving passed to trail after Zayn while Louis just looked right at him.

Harry leaned forward until he was right next to his ear before asking, “May I have this dance?”

Louis didn’t even get an answer out before he was swiftly spun around and pulled waist first into Harry. Easily submitting, Louis sunk back into Harry’s slow grind; feeling every inch of his cock digging into his backside. They both stayed like this until the song switched, a faster beat started to pick up and Harry dragged both his massive hands in different directions. One arm wrapped around Louis heaving chest, one hand around his neck with small pressure to his throat; the other cupped Louis erection giving a small squeeze and pushing his hips back.

“I hope you weren’t planning on hooking up with someone else tonight Lou,” Harry spoke into his ear with a low drawl, “because I’m gonna take you home and have so much fun with this pretty little body of yours,” and the promise was punctuated with a bite to Louis neck.

Louis whimpered in the slight pain of the bite and then moaned when Harry’s words dawned on him. He couldn’t help but release a soft “Yessss” that Harry just so happened to hear. In the blink of an eye, Louis was being dragged out of the room and to the front door.

Harry stopped just to look at what he was taking home before he smirked again and tugged Louis out the door.

***

Back in the kitchen Zayn was opening up a beer over the sink. Liam was standing in the doorway just watching as Zayn knocked back the bottle, his adam’s apple was bobbing every time he gulped down the liquid and Liam couldn’t help but imagine how great it would be if Zayn were swallowing his cum; or better yet choking on his cock.

Liam walked across the kitchen tiles until he was standing behind Zayn, who was still unaware of Liam’s presence. As soon as Zayn brought his head forward again, Liam put both of his hands on the counter either side of Zayn’s body; effectively closing him in. Liam rolled his body into Zayn’s until they were chest to back; arse to crotch.

Zayn’s entire body stiffened at the contact and he immediately looked down at the hands that engulfed one of his own and took a grip on his hip.

“Hello Zayn,” Liam whispered in his ear, “I see you watch me all the time. Did you think I didn’t notice?” And that has Zayn’s breath hitching and his eyes closing. “But that’s alright love, I’ve been watchin’ you all night and I want to take a piece of you.” That’s it, Zayn is full on shivering now.

But Liam needs an answer. So he rolls his hips up into Zayn’s, pushing him into the counter edge before saying, “Can I take you?”

“Please, Yes,” Zayn knows exactly what he’s agreeing to; he’s wanted it for so long and he’s finally getting it.

Wordlessly, Liam steps away and pulls the hand he’s holding along with him through the house; up the stairs and into Niall’s bedroom. He locks the door and immediately pushes Zayn up against it; receiving a gasp at the action.

The brunette lad lunges forward and locks their lips together, entering a slow and passionate kiss.

Zayn was stunned to the spot, he was expecting his kiss with Liam to be rough and brutal, but he was pleasantly surprised to find out that Liam’s kisses were slow and careful.

But the buzzing beneath Zayn’s skin is urging him to do more.

The caramel colored lad breaks the kiss to seductively whisper into Liam’s ear, “Let me show you how much I want you,” and gently pushes him back only to swiftly drop down to his knees. He makes quick work of Liam’s trousers and pants and his jaw falls wide when he’s face to face with a giant semi-hard cock.

Zayn always knew that alcohol was his best friend when it gave him some liquid courage, but until this moment, he never knew how true that statement was.

Liam looked down to watch as Zayn dove forward, instantly swallowing down his cock in one go. He let out a low moan as Zayn’s tongue went to work; the soft but rough texture of it wrapping around as much as it can. As Zayn pulled back, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked in, leaving a glorious drag all the way up Liam’s length.

Zayn began sucking noisily at the head, humming in appreciation as drops of precum landed on his tongue, driving his taste buds wild. Something Zayn would never admit is that he loves the taste of cum; he loves that everyone’s cum tastes and feels different than someone else’s and it is always a pleasant surprise when he finds a person who’s cum is on the sweet side. Like Liam.

Said boy looked back down again, not even realizing when he threw his head back in a moan until he had to drag it back again. Liam couldn’t help to think that this was one of the best blowjobs he’s ever gotten; Zayn is honestly a pro and he almost came on the spot when Zayn looked up at him under his long eyelashes with a pleading look, grabbing Liam’s hands to put on the back of his own head.

Liam let out a groan when the realization dawned on him, he wants me to fuck his mouth, and what awful person would Liam be if he didn’t give this fallen angel what he wants?

Liam gripped Zayn’s head and propelled himself back down his throat. Zayn kept his gagging to a minimum at Liam’s relentless pace. His low moans into the air made Zayn’s still confined cock swell in his trousers.

When the familiar burning in Liam’s stomach started growing rapidly, he immediately pulled out of the warm wet mouth surrounding him.

Zayn had tears making tracks down his face when he looked back up at Liam who was in awe gazing down at him. And Zayn wasn’t thinking straight when he mumbled in his fucked out voice, “Are you going to fuck me now? Because I would quite like that a lot.”

Liam was seeing red as he hauled Zayn up by his shoulders and deposited him onto Niall’s bed. In a flash, Liam had reached into Niall’s bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube Liam knew he always kept in there. Niall always had a ton of emergency lube bottles and toys that he kept all over his room for his weekly sexcapades. Everybody knew that the blonde lad was a bit of a party animal, so it only seemed right for him to keep such naughty possessions.

Liam ripped off every article of clothing Zayn had on his body in his blind lust before tearing off the rest of his own; both boys now bare and craving the pleasure they can give to each other.

Zayn watched as Liam uncapped the lube and squirted the liquid onto his long but wide fingers; rubbing the fluid between the digits to get it warm.

Liam reached his fingers down to circle around Zayn’s opening, making the ring instantly wet enough to start easing one finger inside. Now Zayn was no virgin so Liam’s first finger slipped in easily, and the latter was not surprised when Zayn instantly begged him to use another.

Liam eased one finger out and inserted in two; immediately stretching his fingers out to touch the plush lining within Zayn’s body. Zayn was already panting as Liam assaulted his entrance with his fingers; quickly shoving his fingers in and out and dragging his fingertips along his walls with every stroke. Liam swiftly inserted his third finger before hitting the spot within Zayn that made the boy see stars behind his eyes, instantly letting out moans of pure pleasure.

Zayn reached for Liam’s shoulders to steel himself; looking right into lust blown eyes when he begged, “Please Liam take me, I’m ready for you.”

Liam sat back on the edge of the bed; reaching for the bottle to pour the lube over his aching cock to slick it up for Zayn’s tight hole. He looked up Zayn’s body and couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind. _This boy is so beautiful... I can’t wait to fuck him up._

Spreading his legs wide, Zayn watched as both of Liam’s hands came to rest at the bottom of his cheeks; using his thumbs to open Zayn’s hole a little wider for his cock. He observed the boy above him as Liam stared down at where they both connected when he finally pushed in.

Zayn closed his eyes and leant his head back into the duvet when Liam’s hips met his arse; the depth that Liam’s cock could get to had Zayn’s head spinning. It wasn’t long before Zayn shimmied down onto Liam; and the latter took that as his cue to start moving.

Liam started his thrusts off gentle; a slow glide in and out until Zayn was imploring him to go “faster, Li” and “harder, f-fuck, please!” Liam worked up to his brutal pace; pummeling the boy under him into the duvet. Zayn was letting out choked off moans as his body was rocked with the force of Liam’s pounding. The sounds of skin slapping skin and Liam’s heaving breaths were also added into the perfect harmony their sex was creating.

It wasn’t long before Liam’s merciless thrusting pushed Zayn over the edge and into his white hot climax, spurting hard over both their stomachs; all the while Liam looked on as Zayn lost all control of his shaking, screaming body. The sight alone made Liam follow him over, his hips stuttering as he released himself into Zayn’s tight heat; the clenching walls milking Liam of his orgasm.

When Zayn finally caught his breath back; he pulled Liam down into a passion filled kiss all the while Liam’s length was rapidly softening inside him.

After a few moments, Liam pulled back and out of Zayn, watching as his cum started to pour out of Zayn’s stretched and sore arsehole. Zayn could feel the liquid sliding out and down his crack before he took Liam’s hand and scooped some of it up; bringing it to his mouth to suck off the sweet taste of Liam.

Said boy moaned in response before collapsing beside Zayn this time, pulling his sweaty body close before whispering, “God Zayn, you are trying to kill me.”

In response, Zayn pecked him on the lips and just watched on as the boy of his dreams drifted off to sleep. But he didn’t allow himself to follow Liam; instead taking the time to soak in this moment because chances are Zayn might never get to do this with Liam again, and Zayn would be damned to let this moment slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making a sequel to this so let me know what you think!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr at [soulfatelarry](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
